Love, Hate, Then The Confusion
by vampireobsesser
Summary: The Love: "I love you..." I said. But to whom? The Hate: "Bella, i just can't deal with this, with you." "You have to go..." The Confusion: Felix or Edward? "Bella, you have to decide." Who will she decide? Sequel to Tracking, Finding, Then The Trouble.
1. RECAP and the beginning

**RECAP**

_"So..........what was it you wanted to say?"_

_"Huh? Oh nothing."_

_"Then why did you bring me up here?" I turned to him and immediately felt something soft on my lips. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. Even longer to realize what i should be doing, but wasn't. What i was doing, but shouldn't._

_With so many confused thoughts going on in my head, i couldn't do anything but stand in a frozen position. When he pulled away, he whispered only one thing in my ear before walking away. To our friends. To Edward, i realized. I slowly sank to the ground, repeating over and over what had just happened. I didn't push him away, i didn't stop him. Then probably one of the most biggest shocks of all occurred to me._

_I had enjoyed it._

_"I love you."_

**Present day**

**(Bella's POV.)**

It's been 3 days since then and plenty awkward. I avoid Felix for a reason somehow I'm not yet sure of. I can't look Edward in the eyes, so i look at the rest of his face, which isn't too hard to do. To top it off, we're back at school. Where everybody has bombarded me with questions and hugs wondering what happened. We didn't tell them everything, just the same story as the rest of the Cullen's know. I don't like it being this awkward between us but what else can i do? If i tell Edward, he'll get mad and say i can't trust Felix, when i know i can.

But if i don't, i'll feel like i've cheated on Edward. Eventually i would still tell him, but if i wait, he'll also be angry at me. Ugh. I don't know what to do!

I shook my head of all of those thoughts and got out of my car. To my right, Edward got out of his, while Felix did the same to my left. I walked around to Edward, carefully avoiding Felix.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Hi." He hugged me quickly before grabbing my hand and walking with me into the school. Since Felix is new to the school and i'm the one that knows him the most, i have to help him get adjusted. Edward doesn't really like this because he still doesn't trust or know him very well, obviously. Sadly, that is not a good thing to point out to Edward when w'ere discussing such things. Since i have to help Felix, he's in every class i have, but one. Biology. Which is good, it means Edward and I can have some time together partially alone.

While in class, Felix and I either don't talk or just do when we have to. It's like i'm talking to him but not. Like a plane on autopilot, it just does it. So today while we're working in groups he suddenly asks me..

"Bella, will you please talk to me?" I looked up at him in shock.

"What? I am." I said, faking ignorance.

"You're forcing yourself. You don't talking to me at all out of class. You wouldn't even be talking to me right now if you had a choice. I know what i did the other day was wrong, but you could just reject me instead of pushing me away. Bella, i still atleast want to be your friend. Can you please explain to me how you feel?" I sighed and continued to work, avoiding his eyes again. After a minute of silence, he sighed and said

"Fine."

"I'll explain." The words blurted from my mouth before i could stop them. I looked over at him, seeing a hopeful look in his eyes.

"But not now." I said bluntly.

"When?" He asked. I thought about it and decided.

"In the library after school. I need to help you with some things anyway, so i shouldn't be a big deal to Edward." I smiled faintly, though i felt rotten inside. I don't like lying to Edward, or anybody. Since Italy i've gotten a bit better at it though, and i must say, it comes in handy. Felix and I need to be alone if i want him to fully understand, though i don't myself.

We still didn't talk much and I continued to avoid him, but things felt more at ease. In biology we watched a video, and i still felt some of the tingle and draw to Edward , but now i didn't have to resist it. We sat so i was leaning against him in our chairs. We were whispering quietly to each other.

"I'm going to the library after school with Felix." I told him.

"What? Why?"

"He needs help with some school work and getting adjusted."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's still trying to get used to the school and town." He stayed quiet for a while before nodding.

"Okay, just call me afterwards." I giggled a little.

"A little overprotective aren't we? Thanks." The bell rang for the end of class. I gathered my things and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

_After school_

Felix followed me home so i could drop off my car, then drove us to the library. We went inside then up to the third floor. Then we made our way to one of the most secluded areas. We placed our books down and sat across from each other.

"Alright." I sighed, preparing myself. "I'll explain.'

**Ok, i know, too much drama over one, if not her best, friends kissing her. Though that would be really surprising. you can't avoid confrontation forever though. So stay tuned for the next episode ( i figured i premier each chapter like a tv episode.) of Love, Hate, Confusion, or short LHC. **

**Confrontation**

**Felix and Bella talk about the kiss at the library and resolve their problems. afterwards they go to have pizza for supper, meanwhile Edward sees them. will he confront her or not say anything at all? find out on the next exciting episode of LHC.**

**lol :D, :), ;), 3, 3**


	2. The Perfect Medicine

**RECAP**

_After school_

_Felix followed me home so i could drop off my car, then drove us to the library. We went inside then up to the third floor. Then we made our way to one of the most secluded areas. We placed our books down and sat across from each other._

_"Alright." I sighed, preparing myself. "I'll explain.'_

**(Bella's POV.)**

"Look Felix, it's not that i don't like you, as a friend, it's just you surprised me. Really, really, REALLY surprised me. You kissed me out of nowhere with the guy I love downstairs. I'm sorry for avoiding you, but I just didn't know how to face you. I can barely look Edward in the eye, and I feel like i've betrayed him.' I stared glumly at the books on the shelf nearest me.

"Bella, i'm really sorry to have made you feel that way. I never wanted to cause you trouble. I guess i just wanted to let you know how I felt. That was the only way i could think of.'

"You could have used plenty of other methods." I mumbled.

"I know, but i didn't think you'd believe me, or take me seriously. Look Bella, i'm really sorry. Can we just put this behind us and be frriends? If not, i complete understand."

"Silly, i would have forgiven you eventually, i just wanted you to explain it, alot better than what you did at the party. Of course we can be friends." I leaned over and hugged him. As i pulled away my stomach growled.

"Come on, I'll treat you to some pizza as repayment."

"If anything i should be repaying you." I stated as we made our way outside.

"You've let me stay at your house, a total stranger. Than saved me and Edward from being killed. Also ending with you betraying and hurting people very close to you.." My voice grew quiet at the end, thinking of what happened.

**Flashback**

"What are you doing? Shoot her!" Yelled Aro.

"I'm sorry." Felix said. He then turned the gun to point at Aro and fired.

**End Flashback**

I glanced at Felix and noticed his face had become destressed. I stopped in front of the restaurant and turned to him. I grabbed his face with my hands and made him look at me.

"It's ok Felix. I know what happened really hurt you. It would hurt anyone, but you can't continue to blame yourself."

"I killed him Bella, i'm a murderer."

"No you're not Felix. You did that in self defence. You have nothing to feel guilty about. So stop punishing yourself."

"I took a life Bella."

"But you saved many others Felix, including my own. Don't you ever forget that." I ordered. He nodded.

"Now come on, you have some repaying to do." I grabbed his hand and lead him inside. We grabbed a booth by the window and waited for a waiter. once we made our order and got our drinks, we started to talk again.

"So......., how are you adjusting? I know i probably sound like a teacher, but i want to know."

"Pretty good I guess, though Forks is quite different from Italy." I giggled and our pizza arrived. I took a slice and ate a bite. I pulled away with some stringy cheese still connecting me to the pizza.

"You have some sauce on your cheek. Here, let me get it." He grabbed a napkin and wiped at the left side of my face. My cheeks were red when he pulled away.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We continued to eat in silence, well not really. A few seconds later I was laughing at a joke of his when my phone rang.

"Hold on Felix, let me answer this. Hello?" I answered. It was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" I asked once more.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I could barely hear him over the song someone just put in the jukebox.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Who is this again?"

"Look across the street Bella." I did as told. At first i didn't understand, then i saw someone under the street light.

"Edward?" I asked, mainly to myself.

"Please Bella, answer my question."

"What was the question again?"

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you say that you were at the library studying when really you're on a date with Felix?!" He yelled into the phone. The line went dead.

"Wha... wait what?" I closed my phone and just stared at it.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked from across the table.

"I'm not sure. I mean, i know, but i don't understand why. I...I'm just not sure." I looked out the window again to where Edward was, only to see no one there.

"Well, what did he say?"

"Why did i lie to him? Why did i tell him we were at the library when...Oh Felix, he thinks i'm on a date with you!" I tried to stop the tears but they just overflowed.

"Ah, come on Bella. I'm sure that's not what he said. Let's get you in the car so you can have some privacy." He put the money for the bill on the table then he lifted me up gently. Felix sat me down in the car and let me cry until i couldn't anymore.

"Are you okay now?"

"Is that a rheotorical question?" I asked back.

"Never mind then. Do you think you can tell me exactly what he said?" I nodded and wiped my face with the tissue he gave me from the glove compartment.

"He said i lied to him, which technically i did. Then he said that instead of being at the library with you, i was really on a date. With you.' He nodded, understanding the situation.

"How about you just explain it to him then?" I shook my head.

"He wouldn't believe me."

"You never know. Why don't you talk to him? Atleast try. For me?" I sighed.

"Fine, I'll try. But not now, tomorrow. I need to calm down some." He nodded again.

"See you Bells."

------------------------------Next Day-------------------------------------

I pulled up into my usual spot and waited for Edward. When he finally arrived I said, "Edward can..."

"Not now Bella."

"Edward please, just wait!" He continued walking without looking back.

"Can you atleast listen to me!?" I yelled, not caring who heard.

"Or look at me? Give me some sort of recognition?"

"Why should I?" He answered.

"Because i love you Edward." As if it was obvious, which it is.

"I'm not sure of that anymore."

"What? How can you not be sure?"

"You know very well why."

"Because of yesterday? Edward i can explain that." I took a step closer and he turned around.

"We'll talk later Bella." He said with one of the coldest voices I've ever heard him use.

He turned and walked away. I stood still as the other passed me by. I stared at nothing and finally, after the bell rang, I walked back to my car. I leaned my head against my steering wheel. I cried silently until i heard the tap-tap of a fingeer on the passenger side. I looked up and saw Felix.

"Can I get in?" He mouthed. I nodded and unlocked the door.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"Besides my health, no." He leaned over and hugged me.

"It'll be okay. Let's get out of here, you're already late and I was heading home soon anyway." I nodded as he got out and into his car. We drove to my house and went up to my room. We spent the rest of the day watching movies and relaxing. It was the perfect medicine.

**A long chapter, which i hope comes as repayment for not updating in a while. I decided the chapter would be named The Perfect Medicine instead of Confrontation, that's the next chapters name. i will try to update again soon. so please read and review!**


	3. Confrontation

**(Bella's POV.)**

I've tried talking to Edward, but he keeps ignoring me. I've also tried to talk to Alice or any of the other Cullen's, but it's the same.

"Edward please, when you get this call me back." I hung up after leaving yet another voicemail. I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"He'll talk to you eventually Bella. He can't ignore you forever." Felix walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"I know." I got a handful of popcorn then turned the volume up on the tv. They're having a Harry Potter marathon. They were just at the part where Harry and Hermione were going through time when the phone rang.

"Be right back Felix." I said as I got up. I stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Bella?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Edward?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I just got your message so I called you back."

"And the other 34?" I asked with a bit of rudeness.

"Didn't get them? How about ignoring me with the rest of your family? Not to mention the entire population at school." I spoke again with annoyance.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am. I called though, to see if we could resolve this; put it behind us."

"Sure, who goes first?"

"Actually, I wanted to do it face to face."

"When then?"

"Now? I'm outside."

"Um, ok, hold on then." I hung up the phone and told Felix about the conversation as I walked towards the door.

"Do you think you can wait upstairs Felix?"

"Sure." He climbed the stairs and I waited until my nerves calmed down to open the door.

"Hey Edward."

"Bella." He spoke as if I was just a colleague and not his girlfriend.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked as I let him in.

"No. Bella, can we just get this over with? I've missed you too much to delay this anymore." My heart began to beat faster at his words. So he had missed me?

I nodded hesitantly in response.

"Edward, I did lie to you, but not why you think. The reason I went to the library with Felix was because of something non school related. Otherwise I would have explained it in class. After we talked about it, he took me out for pizza. You know the rest."

"What was it that you needed to explain?" Crap. I don't want to lie to him again, but I don't want to hurt him either.

"Why was I avoiding Felix." I said cautiously, knowing what was soon to come. _Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask… _

"Why were you?" He asked. _Why is it your business?_ I thought with sudden anger. I still froze though, hearing the dreaded question.

I sighed. "He told me he loved me after…" My voice wandered off.

"After?" There was caution in his voice.

"After he kissed me." I said quickly. I saw him tense from the corner of my eye.

"When?"

"On the day of our welcoming back party, upstairs on the balcony in my old room."

"That long ago Bella? And you didn't tell me?" His voice rose with hurt and anger. I stayed silent.

"Tell me Bella, do you feel the same? Do you love him? Or me?"

"I-I'm not sure anymore Edward." I stuttered out.

"How could you love him Bella! I came here so you could tell me you didn't, yet you tell me the exact opposite." He screamed.

"I never said I loved him!" I yelled back, tears beginning to fall.

"You never said you didn't Bella!" He turned and paced into the kitchen then back in here.

"I'm just not sure anymore Edward. You've been ignoring me without even giving me a chance to explain. You even turned your whole family against me."

"What do you mean?"

"That Felix would have heard my explanation and not have turned everyone against me. I may know you better Edward, but you can be cruel about some of the slightest things."

"I was cruel Bella? You were cheating on me!"

"I've never cheated on you Edward. I never even thought about it." I pronounced each word like stone.

"Well you won't get the chance." He stated.

"What?"

"I can't deal with this Bella, with you…"

"What are you saying Edward?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Bella, I'm breaking up with you."

"But Edward." I took a step towards him, my throat clogging up.

"Who do you love Bella?"

"I told you."

"You have to decide."

"I can't Edward. Please don't do this." I pleaded.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He gathered me into his arms and kissed my head.

"I'll always love you Bella." Now I was crying more by his words.

"Please Edward, don't do this." I begged him once more.

"I'm sorry Bella." He kissed my head once more before leaving. After hearing his car pull away I broke down.

Falling to the floor, I grabbed the edge of the couch and lowered myself gently. Tears were coming out at a rapid pace as I replayed over and over the events of what just happened. Soon I felt arms wrap around me.

"It's ok Bella. It'll all be fine." I heard his voice whisper to me as he brushed my hair with his hands lightly.

"No it won't Felix, he dumped me. He broke my heart, and it hurts. Felix, it hurts so much." I turned to cry into his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out Bella, just calm down. Distract yourself." I nodded, but it was a long time before I felt I was able to move again.

"Why don't we continue to watch the marathon?" He suggested. I nodded in agreement.

He sat down on the couch, then me in his lap. He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me close in a comforting manner.

"Thank you Felix."

"For what?"

"For always taking care of me, even when you don't need to. You've always been there when I was in trouble. I really appreciate it. But you don't have to go to so much trouble."

"I only do it because I appreciate your friendship Bella. You know how I feel about you and I promise to protect you whenever I can."

I turned and kissed him lightly on his cheek before continuing to watch.

_Thank you._

**Ok so it's finally done! I've decided I'm going to update every 2 weeks so you readers can know when to expect new chapters. If any of you are still reading.**

**Thank you so much to all the people out there who have continued to read and have liked my stories. If you have anything you want me to work on, please tell me in a review or message.**

**I beg of you, please review! I've missed seeing how much people hate or like my stories. Sure, some of them are a little strange, or mean, but I still like to read them. I'm not a sappy or lovey dovey person so do not take that as a very heartfelt moment, I know, I'm random. **

**But please, please, please, please, please, please, with a cherry on top of a humungous sundae! Review!!!!!!**

**You're writer and reader**

**Vampireobsesser**

**Write to you later!!!**


	4. Are we a couple?

**(Bella's POV.) **

It was now Saturday. Felix told me that he had a surprise for me so I have to be ready by 3. I checked the clock, 2:30.

"What! I slept that late?" I quickly got from the underneath the covers and got dressed.

I put on a blue tank top and jean shorts. Putting on my black converse, I looked in the mirror. My hair was an absolute mess! I rushed to my dresser for my brush and untangled my hair. Walking downstairs, I thought of what I could eat for a quick snack. I grabbed an apple and when I finished I walked back upstairs to brush my teeth.

Ding! Dong!

I opened the front door after running down the stairs.

"Hey Felix!" I greeted, inviting him in.

"Hey, where's your dad?"

"At work of course, it's been busy this week. So where are we going?" We walked out to his car and got inside.

"It's a surprise.' He told me, starting the engine.

"Felix, you know I hate surprises." I groaned.

"Yes, but this is one I know you'll love."

"Whatever you say." I looked out the window and stared at the passing scenery. Soon we were puling up in a parking lot at a beach.

"You brought me to the beach?"

"Yep, but it's not out here. I found a spot while I was walking through the woods one day. Come on." We got out of the car and he went to the trunk and grabbed a picnic basket.

"So we have to hike?" I asked, cautious.

"No, it's not very wooded. I don't think anyone's found it before." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the woods. Leading me through, he pushed away branches and spare twigs in our way. I blushed that he was still holding my hand.

"Here we are." We walked through a break in the woods. It was a medium-sized random clearing that lead out to the sea. There was a long tree that had fallen in the middle of the sand. If you looked out at the sea you could see the sunset perfectly.

"It's magnificent! What are we doing here though?" I asked in amazement as I walked towards the fallen tree.

"I wanted to cheer you up and I figured this would work." I turned back around to him and smiled. I ran up to him and gave him a quick hug before grabbing the basket.

"Come on, you have food in here right? I'm starving!" He chuckled.

"Sit down and I'll set it up." I did as he said and watched as he laid out a red blanket out on the sand. Then he took out containers of spaghetti and rolls. He placed two plastic cups and a bottle of diet coke on the ground before finally pulling out utensils and a plastic bag.

"Come on, time to eat." I smiled at him and sat down beside him. I wrapped some spaghetti around my fork then put it in my mouth.

"This is fantastic!" I grabbed a roll and took a bite. Thick, buttery, and just plain delicious.

"I can't thank you enough for this Felix." He had his mouth full with spaghetti so he couldn't respond immediately.

"Just wait until later. Here, why don't you go change back at the restrooms or in the woods?" He said after swallowing.

He motioned the plastic bag at me. Inside was a dark blue bikini. I blushed and stood to go change. Somehow I made it from the restroom and back. When Felix saw me, his eyes widened and my blush deepened. He had already been wearing swimming trunks, she he was ready.

"Ready, to go swimming?" I nodded. We swam in the water for what seemed like only a few minutes but was two hours.

"Come on, it's time for the final surprise." Felix helped me walk out of the water and onto the sand.

"Final surprise?" I asked as I wiped myself down with a towel.

"Yep, sit down and watch the sky. It should be coming up soon."

We waited and then I saw the most beautiful sunset. It met the ocean as if they were kissing each other. The sun was a deep golden with orange spreading out in a circle. Then it became a pink and went to a beautiful blue. After the blue was a majestic purple that spread out into the dark night sky. We watched until all the we saw were the stars in the sky.

"That was beautiful Felix." I looked over at him beside me and gave him a hug. I was about to pull away but his arms tensed around me, keeping me close.

"Felix?" Peering up at him, I saw he had a strange look in his eyes; one I couldn't define.

"Is something wrong Felix?" He leaned his face down to mine and whispered n my ear softly.

"You talk too much." He then kissed my lips.

At first I was shocked but soon overcame it. I didn't fight him off, but I didn't put in my own effort. I had just broken up with Edward and here I was kissing Felix.

_This is completely wrong. _I told myself. _But I enjoy it. I deserve to have something to be happy about don't I?_

I made up my mind. I turned my head and lifted my arms to wrap around his neck. I started to kiss him back and I have to say I enjoyed. I felt safe with Felix. I felt the same with Edward and I knew nothing could ever hurt me with him. Except Edward himself.

_But what about Felix? He could still hurt me. But will he?_

I pulled back, needing to breath. I looked into his eyes. He had and understanding look in them now, as if knowing what I was thinking.

"I think it's time I got home, it's late." He nodded and we cleaned up the mess from the picnic. The walk back to the car and ride home was tense. Neither of us said anything until we reached my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Felix." I said, starting to get out of the car.

"Bella, wait." I turned back around to him, wondering what he wanted.

"Are you sure Felix?" He nodded. I climbed out of the car and made my way to the front door. I heard a car door slam behind me as I unlocked the door.

"Do you want something Felix?" I asked turning around. He lifted my face up and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He whispered in my ear before pulling away. I blushed deeply and watched him leave. I went upstairs and got ready for bed.

As I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling, I thought of the kisses Felix and I had shared today.

_What does this mean? _I thought.

_Are we a couple?_

**Ok, so this chapter is done and ready to go. Whoa! So bad news is, the next two chapters Felix and Bella are together. GOOD NEWS is, after those two she breaks up with Felix and gets back together with Edward the three chapters after that. So in a total there's five more chapters left in this story.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Aren't as bad as they seem?

**(Bella's POV)**

I walked through the cafeteria doors and scanned the crowd. Of course, word had gotten around about Edward and I. That's why everyone suddenly grew quiet and turned to stare at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I sneered. Walking towards the lunch line, I kept looking for Felix.

Where is he? I really need to talk to him.

I had grabbed my tray and was paying for the food when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I jerked around and almost dropped my tray. Standing there was Felix, a smirk on his face.

"Felix! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed. He just laughed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction. Which was priceless by the way." I glared at his smiling face. I turned back around and paid for my food.

"Thank you." I told the lunch lady; she nodded. Grabbing my food I scanned the cafeteria once more. This time for a place to sit. Once again I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I found a place outside. We need to talk anyway, don't we?" I nodded and followed him. On the way there, we passed Edward and his family. I looked at each of them except Edward. His eyes were the only ones I couldn't stand to see right then.

Alice looked at me with sorrow. She knew I had never meant for any of this to happen. I nodded at her and Rose, who had the same look. Jasper and Emmett looked a little mad, and reluctant. As if they hadn't wanted it to be true. I shook my head at them sadly. At that they seemed to cheer up some, though they still looked mad.

Then I decided to take a chance to look at Edward. When he first looked at me, his eyes were sad and confused. Soon they began to turn into a cold hate. It was a look I had never been focused on with before. The shock of it froze me in place as we reached the door. Tears began to brew in my eyes, but I tried to blink them away.

Felix looked down at me, then at Edward. He seemed to have realized what happened. He glared at Edward and gently tugged my arm and we walked outside. One tear had escaped though. I turned away before anyone had a chance to see it.

"Bella, don't let them get to you." Felix said, trying to calm me down. My tears had escaped and were now falling onto the ground. He took my tray out of my hands and placed it on a table.

"No one's ever looked at me that way before Felix! Especially Edward! His eyes had pure hate in them! He hates me now Felix! I don't know if I can stand that." I balled into his chest. My hands gripped his shirt and his arms held onto me tightly.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm the one who started this whole mess. I probably should have stayed in Italy. I'll buy a ticket to leave tomorrow." At that, I gripped his shirt closer to me.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Then I'll be all alone. His family might still like me, but Edward won't. I just know it. I wouldn't be able to be with his family and not talk to look at him. It would hurt too much. Plus, it's too late to change things anyway. I doubt if any of them would accept me back."

"Of course they would Bella. Don't say that."

"Just promise you won't leave me alone here." I ordered.

"I won't." His fingers started to comb through my hair. I let go of his shirt and wiped my eyes. We sat down at the table and I began to eat. Soon an awkward silence overcame us.

"A-about yesterday Felix." I started, gathering my courage.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Well, I was thinking, with what happened and all. Like the kisses and the sunset…" I looked away and gazed out over the grass and to the road.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering.. Does that make us a couple?" I blushed and turned to look at him. His mouth drew into a grin as he looked at me. Then it settle down a little bit.

"Not if you don't want to Bella. I know that you just broke up with Edward. I wouldn't want to push you into something already." I shook my head.

"It's not that exactly. I just don't think I'm ready for a very serious relationship yet. I'm not even sure if I'm ready to start dating again." At that, I could tell he grew sad. So I began again.

"But I really do like you Felix. So, can we just take things slow?" He smiled and nodded. I blushed again and looked back down at my food. I pushed around my leftover peas nervously.

"Yesterday, I was playing this really weird game online." Felix said.

"What was it?"

"Ice Cream Man I think, some little game on ." I nodded.

"Well, it was about these kids being tricked into the back of an ice cream truck. When one girl woke up she was in a basement. To escape you had to climb this shelf."

"Did she escape?" I asked, becoming engrossed.

"No. Instead, the shelf fell and she hid under the stairs. The man came out with a butcher knife and a bloodied apron."

"So the ice cream man was a butcher?" I asked. He nodded and started to laugh.

"What's so funny about that? The kids were kidnapped and you only know what happens to one little girl." I frowned at him.

"It's just a game Bella. Besides, you have to say it in a weird voice."

"The ice cream man's a butcher!" He made his voice high pitched and with a bit of a squeak. I busted out laughing. He was right, it needed to be said in that voice.

"N-now I s-see what y-you mean!" I gasped. Grabbing my stomach, I leaned over towards the ground. Suddenly I heard the cafeteria open and I looked up. Standing by the doorway was the Cullen's. I calmed down almost immediately.

"You guys, you've got to hear this." I said, wiping away tears that had escaped my eyes from laughing. I looked over and Felix.

"Felix, can you do it again?" He nodded.

"The ice cream man's a butcher!" I laughed once more, while secretly looking at the Cullen's. Emmett and Jasper had an amused look on their faces. Rose and Alice had actually giggled some, but tried to hold it in. Edward looked completely unamused. I ignored him though, too caught up in my own happiness for once.

They walked past and to another part of the building. Alice slowed down and stayed behind though. She came up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry for this Bella. We know he's overreacting. Rose feels the same way." She hugged me a little tighter before letting go and following them. I looked after her then at Felix.

We were both smiling.

Maybe things weren't as bad as they seem.

**ok, end of another chapter. I probably won't update again tonight. Or tomorrow either because of I won't have a lot of internet access. But I'll try. thanks for reading! Now if you'll just review…. (hint hint) : ) Lol. Bye!**

**Write to you later!**


	6. Meeting?

**(Bella's POV)**

End of School

Felix and I were walking to his car. As we were talking, i heard my phone start to beep. I looked down and flipped it open.

_New Text Message_

I pressed ok and read the message.

_To Bella:_

_come 2 our house l8r. _

_rose & i want 2 talk 2 u_

_-Alice-_

I smiled and showed it to Felix. Unfortunately, he didn't feel the same way i did.

"Bella, are you sure it's alright to go over there?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" He gestured with his head towards the other side of the parking lot. There, the Cullen's were climbing into his volvo. As i watched, Alice looked over at me and smiled. I returned it before turning back to Felix.

"I know. But just because Edward and I aren't on good terms, doesn't mean I can't talk to Alice and Rose. Remember, they're my best friends? They're all practically family. Besides, the only reason Emmett and Jasper went along is because of their girlfriends."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Bella."

"I won't Felix. Trust me, nothing will go wrong." I gave him a reassuring smile. Felix smiled back before grabbing me into a hug. I blushed automatically.

"Felix?" I asked cautiously.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." I nodded confused. He let go and I peered up at him with a quizzical look. He simply smiled and grabbed my hand. He lead me his car and opened the door.

"For you m'lady." I laughed and got in.

"Thank you kind sir." I said before he closed my door. He walked around to his side and got in as well. Felix cranked the car and we drove to the Cullen's.

**ok, really short chapter. but i'm planning for the next one to be really long. so as soon as i post this i'm going to start writing the next one. after it's written, i'll have it posted later today.**

**Please Review!**


	7. What the heck!

**(Bella's POV.)**

"Ok, here we are." We drove up the drive way and to the Cullen's house. I unbuckled and stepped out.

"Thanks again Felix." I told him before closing the door. He nodded in response. I walked towards the front door and knocked. After a moment I knocked again. Still no one answered. Finally, i rung the doorbell.

"Sorry, i was just...what are you doing here?" Edward asked, immediately looking on guard. Why did he have to answer the door? I sighed.

"I'm here to see Alice and Rose."

"They're busy."

"If they were busy, then why would they invite me over?" I argued.

"Who says they even invited you over? You could be lying." He retorted. Even he knew that was a crappy comeback.

"Edward, you and I both know i can't lie. I have no idea why you just made such a stupid comment. Now let me in."

"Give me proof."

"What are you, a body guard? A bouncer at a club?" Still, I started digging through my purse for my phone. While I did, i saw Edward look behind me and his fists automatically tense.

"You had the nerve to bring him?" He asked, clenching his teeth.

"He was the only ride I had. Besides, what does it matter to you? Here." I held up my phone, showing the text message. He sighed and moved away. Before stepping inside, I waved goodbye to Felix. Telling him it was ok to leave. Instead he just shook his head.

"I swear. I don't know who's more of a bodyguard, you or Felix." I murmured after closing the door. "Alice! Rose!"

"Bella!" They yelled from the top of the stairs. Rushing down, they came to a stop in front of me. We hugged each other tightly before separating. Each of us was smiling brightly.

"Come with us! We both have some explaining to do." I nodded and followed them upstairs and to Alice's room. We all sat down on her bed, as if this was just another sleep over.

"Edward told us about what happened at the welcoming back party." Alice started; i nodded.

"He also explained the fight at your house." Rose continued; again i nodded.

"Well, we were wondering, was it true? Do you really love Felix?" They asked. This time i shooked my head. At the action, they let out a breath of relief.

"I do care for him. After all, he's saved my life and he's been there for me. After what happened at the party, i avoided Felix. Well, we went to the library and I explained how I felt."

"Which was?" Rose asked.

"Like I said before. I care for him, but i'm not in love with him. That i just wanted us to be friends."

"So what about now?" Alice questioned. I sighed, not knowing the answer myself.

"I'm not sure. I don't love him, yet I guess. I don't know. I'm really confused with this whole thing with Edward. I don't want to get his hopes up too high. I've already told i'm not ready for a serious relationship."

"Wait, what! You guys are together?" They chorused. I nodded sheepishly.

"Since when?" This afternoon at lunch.

"How? Why? Bella, this is why you're in this mess!"

"What would you have done then Alice! Here you have the guy you still love who positively hates you now! On the other hand you have this really sweet guy who's protected you and saved your life! Who would you choose!" I yelled, my anger growing immensely. Tears started to spring to my eyes and i hastily wiped at them.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry." Both of them came over to hug me. I sat there silently, wiping at my eyes.

"So then what happened? After you explained your feelings?" Rose asked after I had calmed down.

"We went to the pizza parlor for supper since it was so late. I had sauce on my cheek and Felix wiped it off. That's when Edward saw us." They nodded, understanding. "After that, well you guys know he avoided me. Then the fight of course. Last Saturday Felix took to this secret spot on the beach. We stayed there until the end of the sunset. You guys, that was the most beautiful sunset i've ever seen."

"Then what?" They asked eagerly.

"Well, he kissed me twice by surprise. I talked to him today about it and i decided to give him a chance." I blushed and looked down, dreading their reaction. Instead of going crazy again like i had expected, they hugged me again.

"We understand Bella and we're really sorry for all that's been going on. We'll help in anyway we can. First though, you have to decide on your own feelings." I nodded and hugged them tightly.

"Thanks for listening you guys."

"No problem Bella." I stood and walked over to the window. Peering out, I saw Felix still parked outside. I sighed.

"I've got to go. Felix is still out there waiting like an overprotective boyfriend. If he was that worried, he should have just came in with me. I don't want him to be waiting for too long, so i'll go ahead and leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow? And you'll actually speak and hang out with me?"

"Of course! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't hang out with each other?"

"The worst." We hugged and I walked down stairs. Just as I was about to turn the doorknob, Edward stopped me.

"Bella, can I talk to you." I turned around to face him. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the door post.

"Sure?" I said cautiously. I walked towards him and stopped a few feet away.

"I'm sorry about the way i've been acting, I know it's wrong. I just can't stand to see you with him."

"Then stop looking." I said bluntly. First he's angry and rude, now he's apologetic? Not buying it just yet.

"I can't though Bella. I'm still in love with you."

"Then why did you call it all off?"

"You know why."

"No. I don't. I told you before, nothing was going on between us."

"Was?"

"I'm going out with him now."

"Already?" His voice sounded sad. I nodded meekly.

"Truthly, we just started earlier today. I'm not ready for a serious relationship though Edward." At those words I looked him pointedly in the eye. Hopefully he got my meaning.

"So, now what?"

"Why don't you tell me that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Edward please! You've been rude to me ever since the pizza parlor! Now, all of a sudden, you're being nice to me? You're apologizing? Have you ever thought that maybe you should have done this earlier?" I know i was being rude myself, but he deserved. Frankly, right now, i didn't even care. I had a lot of tension built up inside me, and this was the easiest outlet.

"I know, but Bella, you have to understand." He walked closer and stood in front of me.

"I do Edward."

"Are you sure?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"Positive." Suddenly I was turned and pinned against the wall. Edward's hands held my wrists tightly; his legs locked me in front of him. I twisted and turned but couldn't break free. Finally I stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my anger showing in my voice.

"This." He said simply.

That's when his lips crashed down onto mine.

What the heck?


	8. My one day boyfriend

**RECAP**

_"I know, but Bella, you have to understand." He walked closer and stood in front of me._

_"I do Edward."_

_"Are you sure?" He looked me straight in the eye._

_"Positive." Suddenly I was turned and pinned against the wall. Edward's hands held my wrists tightly; his legs locked me in front of him. I twisted and turned but couldn't break free. Finally I stopped struggling and looked up at him._

_"What are you doing?" I asked, my anger showing in my voice._

_"This." He said simply._

_That's when his lips crashed down onto mine._

_What the heck?_

**(Bella's POV.)**

By instinct I responded.

I had missed Edward too much to let go and stop right now. I needed him, but that was something I would never admit. Atleast, not right now. He was just as bit as surprised as i was at my response. Soon, he let go of my wrists and they instantly went to his hair. I pulled him down closer, helplessly wanting more. His hands did the same with my waist. We both had been too deprived of each other. I didn't like the situation we were in and neither did he. But we were too stubborn to do anything about it. Right now, I was following my heart, something I've been needing to do for a while.

Then my thoughts turned to Felix. I had just started to go out with him. Now I was kissing my ex with him right outside? How much lower could I get? Felix would understand though, he always does. That just makes me sound worse. Like i'm using him. Thinking on it, I practically was. Just not on purpose. I sighed inwardly. I needed to stop this. Now.

My hands let go of his hair and went to his chest. I pushed him away from me and hugged my arms to my chest. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I focused my attention on the floor and I wiped them away.

"I'm sorry Edward. I've got to go." I grabbed my bag and ran towards the door. Yanking it open, I heard him yell.

"Bella wait! Let me explain!" I ignored him and continued outside to Felix. Opening the car door, I hastily sat down.

"Please drive Felix." I hid my eyes from him, not wanting him to see my tears.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did he do anything to you?"

"Please, Felix. Just drive us out of here." I didn't deny or explain anything. Then i heard the unbuckling of his seat belt and the squeaking of the rubber as he shifted. I turned around immediately and grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Felix no! Don't! Please!" I begged. His gaze softened and he turned around to face me. He put one hand on the side of my face, rubbing away a few tears. He nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you." We both buckled up before he started the car.

"You will tell me what happened won't you?" I nodded. " Just not here, not now."

As he drove off, he glared towards the house. I simply stared at the floor board, not wanting to look at either of their eyes.

**-**  
**(I was tempted to end the chapter here but decided not to since i need to make longer chapters, not shorter ones.)**

Felix and I were now upstairs in my room. Both of us were sitting on my bed, with me at the pillows and Felix on the other end. We each had a cup of hot chocolate since it started to rain heavily. I took a sip, looking at him over the edge of my cup. He just sat there, staring at me expectantly. I gulped down the hot liquid, it burning my throat as i swallowed. Taking a deep breath, I suddenly felt nervous. Sure, Felix would probably understand, but did I want him to? He's already taken so much pain from me, does he need anymore? Should he? Of course not, he's done enough for me already. But how do I tell him this without hurting him? Is that even possible? I glanced down to look at my mug, still thinking it over.

"Bella." I reluctantly looked up and immediately my eyes met his. I gasped. His eyes had always amazed me; they were so beautiful. They were so close to Edward's, yes not as beautiful.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you think you can start explaining?" Felix spoke with a bit of sarcasm, yes worry was there as well. More emotions mixed through his eyes than i could identify. It was as if, one minutes he was worried, the next anxious. I sighed with dread.

"Yeah, sorry." I apologized. Still, I didn't make a sound, just staring into his eyes. That's when his hand suddenly started to waved in front of my face. I jerked back immediately and glared at him. My gaze softened, thinking about what i was going to say next.

"I kissed Edward." I said bluntly, instantly regretting the words. His face instantly became one of shock and hurt. Then his brows furrowed in anger.

"What?" He yelled. I winced and avoided his eyes.

"Technically, he kissed me first."

"So you just _had_ to kiss him back?" He looked at me incredulously.

"No. Felix it was impulse, I swear." I brought my gaze up from my hands and stared into his eyes. The look on his face didn't soften much.

"I can understand that a little Bella, but still! We just started going out!"

"I know, Felix and that's why I stopped. Felix, he did it all of a sudden, I didn't see it coming. I know that's nowhere near a good enough excuse. I'm sorry Felix, I truly am." Tears started to appear in my eyes but I blinked them away.

"Bella..." He groaned.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"It infuriates me when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Apologize so sincerely when i'm mad at you. I know he's the one who surprised you. I understand that it was impulse, you guys have kissed how many times before? What's making me so mad, is that you still let him. How long did it take for you to stop him? Did you even respond?"

"Yes. It took me a minute or two. I supposed i've missed him so much, it didn't matter at first." I heard Felix sigh.

"Felix, i've been thinking on it. Please don't take this the wrong way because of what happened earlier."

"Dear God." He groaned again before sighing. "What is it?"

"I've caused you too much pain and trouble. I don't want you to suffer because of my actions. Felix, you've saved me countless times. You've fought for and protected me without any knowledge of who I was. You even helped me find and rescue Edward. Felix, you've done all these things for me, and all it does is all you pain. I'll admit, I really do care for you. It's not love, and i'm not sure if it would grow into that. Felix, I know it's sudden and way too soon you could say. I'm sorry, but i think we should..." I stopped, not wanting to say the words, but hinting at their meaning.

"Break up?" He voiced sadly. I nodded slowly, trying to see how he was going to react. He sighed and sat down in front of me. His rough hands grabbed my face; i stared at him silently.

"I understand, I truly do. Surprisingly, I agree, just for different reasons. It's obvious you still love Edward, so you should pursure him. I just want two things." I stared at him amazed. He was actually agreeing? I nodded my head, urging him to continue.

"First, I still want to be your friend." Ferociously, I lept forward to hug him. Tears were now storming out of my eyes with joy. The salty water flowed down into my smiling mouth.

"Of course! Thank you Felix!"

"Just one more thing." I leaned back, my hands still connected behind his neck. His hands grabbed my face once more.

Slowly he brought my face closer to his. Instantly I realized what he wanted and closed my eyes. Soon I felt the soft pressure of his lips on mine. The kiss wasn't passionate of course, just a sort of farewell kiss. Sweet just like him. We pulled back from each other, smiles on our faces. We both knew that after all of this we would still be friends. I think that's what cheered us up. Felix hugged me one more time before stand and walking down stairs. I stood and made my way to the window. Pushing away the curtain, I watched as he climbed into his car. I waved goodbye with a smile, just like him.

Felix was now my for life friend, and one day boyfriend.

**Ooooh, i like the ending, how about you guys? I know the ending to the last chapter was a huge cliffy, so i got to writing this. Obviously it's not that long of a chapter, but pretty lengthy. This time i've decided i won't post until I get 15 reviews! I may not even write until then. so make sure you review! Bye everyone.**

**Required: 15 reviews!**


	9. Car Crash

**RECAP**

_"Break up?" He voiced sadly. I nodded slowly, trying to see how he was going to react. He sighed and sat down in front of me. His rough hands grabbed my face; i stared at him silently._

_"I understand, I truly do. Surprisingly, I agree, just for different reasons. It's obvious you still love Edward, so you should pursure him. I just want two things." I stared at him amazed. He was actually agreeing? I nodded my head, urging him to continue._

_"First, I still want to be your friend." Ferociously, I lept forward to hug him. Tears were now storming out of my eyes with joy. The salty water flowed down into my smiling mouth._

_"Of course! Thank you Felix!"_

_"Just one more thing." I leaned back, my hands still connected behind his neck. His hands grabbed my face once more._

_Slowly he brought my face closer to his. Instantly I realized what he wanted and closed my eyes. Soon I felt the soft pressure of his lips on mine. The kiss wasn't passionate of course, just a sort of farewell kiss. Sweet just like him. We pulled back from each other, smiles on our faces. We both knew that after all of this we would still be friends. I think that's what cheered us up. Felix hugged me one more time before stand and walking down stairs. I stood and made my way to the window. Pushing away the curtain, I watched as he climbed into his car. I waved goodbye with a smile, just like him._

_Felix was now my friend for life, and one day boyfriend._

**Bella's POV**

After two hours of sitting around the house, I grew restless. I've been watching a marathon of Law and Order: SVU and have seen a baby and a store owner murdered. Not to mention seeing a woman raped while already being pregnant. It's amazing the sick things people come up with these days. I sat up from my laying position and looked at the clock. 6:42. Glancing at the window, I saw where it was already dark. Sighing, I stood and turned the tv off. Then I turned to my door and walked down stairs. Once there, I grabbed a cold bottle of water. I gazed around the kitchen, thinking random thoughts. Yet after everyone, there was a thought of Edward. I slammed the bottle down in frustration.

"I need some air." I told myself. Grabbing my car keys, I walked outside. I cranked my truck and started down the road. It seemed like everywhere I looked, turned, or what I thought was about Edward.

"Ugh!" I hit the steering wheel, feeling frustrated once more. I sighed and tried to pay attention to the road.

In front of me was an old black truck. The truck was swerving left and right, as if something was wrong with the steering wheel. Or the driver was drunk. The driver was going at 23 mph, when the limit was 45. Growing aggravated, I tried to pass him. Instead, he swerved to interject me. Immediately, I slammed on my breaks so I wouldn't hit his car. Once I was back in the right lane, I honked my horn, urging him to go faster. As a result, he went slower. I sighed and tried to pass him again.

By then we had almost reached an intersection. No one was coming from in front, to my left, or my right. Thank goodness too, otherwise it would have been worse than what it was.

Suddenly the man in front of me started to do a u-turn. Before I had noticed this, thinning he was just swerving across the road again, I had already began to try and pass him. I had just gotten into the other lane when he was completely turned around. He had started to speed up, limiting the already small distance between us. I tried to swerve back into the first lane, but it was too late.

He was going to hit me.

I heard the screeching of breaks as we both tried to stop our cars. The lights on my car highlighted his truck and part of his face, as I'm sure his did for mine. Frantically, I tried to turn the steering wheel, but it was stuck, to tied up with tension. Turning harder, it didn't budge. I looked up from the steering wheel and directly into the man's headlights.

That was the last thing I saw.

**ok, humungously small chapter. The next chapter is the very last, and then i think i'll have an epilogue. I'll post the next chapter after i finish typing it. Also, i'll probably post the epilogue. After that, I'll just be working on Did i just fall in love? since that will be the only story i haven't completed. No need to worry though, I have, well that's great, i've lost the document! Ugh! Oh well, it was about 6 or 8 more stories, i'll just have to look them up again. bye! read and review!**

**:( :( :( :( :( :( :( **

**REVIEW NOW!**


	10. Nice Reunion

**RECAP**

_Suddenly the man in front of me started to do a u-turn. Before I had noticed this, thinning he was just swerving across the road again, I had already began to try and pass him. I had just gotten into the other lane when he was completely turned around. He had started to speed up, limiting the already small distance between us. I tried to swerve back into the first lane, but it was too late._

_He was going to hit me._

_I heard the screeching of breaks as we both tried to stop our cars. The lights on my car highlighted his truck and part of his face, as I'm sure his did for mine. Frantically, I tried to turn the steering wheel, but it was stuck, to tied up with tension. Turning harder, it didn't budge. I looked up from the steering wheel and directly into the man's headlights._

_That was the last thing I saw._

**Bella's POV**

Slowly, I blinked my eyes open. Immediately they met a bright white light, so i instantly closed them. I waited to make sure I was ready and opened my eyes once more. This time the light didn't hurt as much. I turned my head from left to right, seeing pure white. White walls, sheets, machines, curtains, and chairs. I shook my head, thinking I was delirious. **( I almost typed delicious. lol that would sound weird)** That was a bad decision. Instantly my head started to hurt, as if things were rattling around in my head, which they probably were.

"Ugh." I moaned. I lifted my hands to my head, to rub my temples. This relaxed me some. That's when I saw my wrists. I had a tube taped down with, well, tape, with a cotton sheet under it. I looked around again, finally knowing where I was. The only other person in the room was Edward, who was sleeping in a chair beside my bed.

"Edward." I whispered to him. He didn't move. Do I really want to wake him up? He looks so peaceful. It was true. His hair was tossed around, as if he hadn't brushed it in a while. It layed gently on this forehead, almost covering his eyes. Slowly, I reached my hand over, wanting to touch him. Carefully, I pushed away the bangs from his eyes and ran my hand through his hair.

"Bella... will you please stop messing with my hair?" I giggled slightly. Edward. tossed in his chair to turn to the opposite wall. He was still half asleep.

"Fine, but you should know, it really needs to be combed. I was doing you a favor." I told him. Instantly his eyelids popped open and he turned to face me. Standing out of the chair, he grabbed my face.

"You're awake?" Edward asked, his voice filled with joy.

"No, i'm just sleep talking with my eyes open. Yes, Edward, I'm awake." I smiled and brought him down closer to him. Doing my best to give him a hug, I squeezed him tightly. He did the same, but being as gentle as he could be.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you." Edward whispered into my shoulder.

"I know, but Edward, how long was I asleep? What about the other driver?" I asked.

"He broke two ribs and is going to be here for another week or two. You were out for three days." He pulled back and looked at my face. "As soon as he gets out of the hospital, he's going to jail for DUI. This is the fifth time he's been in an accident while driving drunk. Bella, he has so many charges..." Edward shook his head.

"As long as we both lived, I'm content." I smiled at him reassuringly. He gave a sad one in return.

"Felix told me...well, he told me about you guys breaking up." I blushed and turned away. Edward didn't sound too comfortable talking about the subject either.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering, if it's not too soon..." His voice trailed off, but not without leaving a hint. I grabbed his faces and gently pulled it towards mine.

"Hopefully, this is a good enough answer." My lips touched his and together they began to dance. The kiss was sweet and slow, a nice reunion you could say. In the distance, I could hear a rapid beeping. I blushed when I realized it was my heart rate.

I pulled away and looked at him. He was smirking because of the machine.

"No, I don't think that's good enough. Maybe a little more." This time I smiled and kissed him again.

"Edward, has Bella...Bella!" Alice yelled when she opened the door. I blushed and looked at her with a huge grin on my face.

"Alice! I'm so glad to see you!" She rushed over and hugged me ferociously.

"Ow Alice!" I said, grabbing her arms. She pulled away and looked at the monitor.

"Why was that thing so loud just a few.. oh, never mind. I'm just so glad you guys are together again!"

"Alice, what's the matter with you? Don't you know you're supposed to be quiet so Bella can sleep?" She glanced over at me than at Alice. Then she full on looked at me with joy in her eyes. Next Jasper and Emmett came in. All three walked over and hugged me.

After a while a nurse came in and checked all the monitors and asked me a few questions. Once she was done, she said I could leave. Alice handed me a pile of clothes and let me change in the bathroom. Once I was finished changing we walked outside and to the cars.

"That reminds me you guys, what about my car?"

"It's in the shop so it can be fixed." Edward explained as he opened the passenger door for me. Just as I was about to step inside, I heard someone yell my name. Immediately looked up and there on the side walk was Felix. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Felix! Why are you here? I figured I would have seen you back at the house!" We hugged each other tightly then pulled away.

"Yeah, well I wanted to come see you, so I bought these flowers." From behind his back Felix showed a bouquet of fresh red roses.

"Their beautiful! Thank you!" I grabbed the roses and hugged him again.

"So, is everything ok with you and Edward?" I nodded with a smile which he returned. "That's good, though I don't think he likes me too much."

"Don't worry about it, he's just jealous."

"Of me? Why?"

"Because he thought you stole me away from him. Which you did, but really only for a day or so."

"Yeah, I guess he never really had anything to fear about that. Well, i'll let you get home and relax. You look horrible."

"Ugh, don't even say anything like that. I'm sure my hairs a mess." He laughed at that.

"I'll see you in a few days ok?" I nodded and we hugged once more. I walked back over to the car and stood in front of the door.

"Bye Felix!" I waved and got in the car.

**ok, a much longer chapter. Good news is, it's the last actual chapter. I never count the epilogue. stay tuned for another few minutes!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Epilogue: Who wants Chocolate?

**Five Years Later**

**Bella's POV**

A beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair and amazin emerald eyes ran towards me. Instantly I picked up the precious five year old and swung her around. We both laughed as I held her up in the sky.

"How was school today Jessica?" **(I decided not to use Renessmee, sorry everyone!) **

"It was great mommy! I made a new friend too! His name I Alexander!" I smiled.

"That's great Jess, how about we celebrate with some ice cream? We can see if Daddy wants to come too. How about that?" I asked my daughter.

"Yay! Look, there's Daddy!" She pointed across the parking lot and to where Edward stood. He was standing there talking to a man beside him.

"He's with Uncle Felix." I announced and I picked her up and we started over to them. Once we were in hearing distance she wanted get down.

"Daddy!" Jessica yelled as she ran towards Edward.

"Hey pumpkin! How was school?" Edward lifted her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I made a new friend so mommy said we could go for ice cream!" She exclaimed. I giggled as I walked closer and kissed Edward lightly on the cheek.

"You did? Well mommy's right, we should go and get ice cream. Do you want chocolate?"

"Of course!"

"Hey Felix. Are you here to pick up Leslie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tammy wants to take her on a little shopping spree. Of course, I'll just be there to carry bags." I laughed.

"Well atleast it won't be with Alice."

"No, she's coming too. Alice also said something about you and Jessica coming."

"Ugh. She dragged me into it." He laughed.

"Daddy!" Yelled a small voice nearby. We turned and a little girl with deep black hair and crystal blue eyes was running towards us.

"Hey Leslie!" Felix picked her up as well and gave her a hug.

"Hi Aunt Bella."

"Hi Leslie. Do you want to come with us to get ice cream?"

"Absolutely! Can we Daddy?" Felix laughed and nodded.

"Hurry up mommy! We've got to get ice cream!" Jessica yelled from the car.

"Bye Felix."

"Bye Bella." I climbed in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"So, who wants chocolate?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I do!" Jessica yelled from the backseat.

**and that is the end of this exciting trilogy. First, i'd like to thank everyone who has read and continues to read my stories. Thank you all so much. It's always such a sad thing when something ends. I've been writing with these characters for two, almost three years. Atleast I think it's been that long. oh well, thank you! ****I may or may not post the next chapter for Did I just fall in love, first i need to write it. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
